Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $96.4\%$
Answer: $96.4$ percent = $96.4$ per cent = $96.4$ per hundred $96.4\% = \dfrac{96.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{96.4\%} = 0.964$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.